Gran Familia
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Esta gran familia ya ha derramado demasiadas lágrimas." Dedicado a todas las madres en su día...


**Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece, como ya saben, a J.**

Esta fick esta dedicada a todas las madres en su día, sobre todo a la mía.

Decidí escribir algo sobre Molly porque es, en mi opinión, el prototipo de madre, yo quiero ser como ella algún día, sin tantos hijos claro ajaja…

Espero que les guste y les dejo una frase que realmente no sé de quien es, pero, que se relaciona mucho con esta fick

"_Cuando se es madre, nunca se está sola en sus pensamientos. Una madr__e siempre deber pensar por dos una vez por ella y otra por su hijo."_

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Gran familia:**

Todo había pasado, la guerra había terminado, pero los vestigios de ésta seguían en el aire.

Estar en La Madriguera, rodeados de ese silencio era algo aterrador, nadie hablaba, casi no se escuchaban las respiraciones de los presentes, solo llegaba de la cocina el constante el aroma de la comida.

Molly Weasley se había encerrado en la cocina, no había salido en los tres días que llevaban allí, no escuchaba los consejos de su marido, no se detenía, ni siquiera dormía, solo cocinaba, aunque nadie comía lo que preparaba, todos habían perdido el apetito.

Sentados en un sillón estaban Harry que abrazaba a Ginny, ella, aunque no lloraba nunca se había quebrado completamente con la muerte de Fred, tenía constantemente los ojos hinchados y rojos.

A su lado estaban Ron y Hermione, la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, él no la miraba, estaba como ausente, todos lo estaban.

Ginny volvía a suspirar tratando de calmar el nuevo ataque de llanto que estaba teniendo.

- Es mi culpa. - dijo Harry derrotado, con voz gruesa y sintiéndose terrible. Esas personas eran su familia y por su culpa habían perdido a Fred. - Todo es mi culpa.

Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero Ron y Hermione lo miraban fijo, al igual que Ginny, no con furia o culpándolo, simplemente lo miraban porque no sabían que decirle, no encontraban las palabras.

- No es tu culpa querido. - la voz de Molly hizo que todos se voltearan hacia donde ella estaba, tenía al igual que su hija los ojos muy rojos, estaba pálida, aún más de lo normal, pero de todos modos no dejaba de imponer respeto, levaba en las manos una bandeja con pequeñas tartas recién horneadas, se notaba por el humo que salía de ellas. Molly se acercó dejando en una mesita las bandejas. - Harry, querido, nada de esto es tu culpa. - dijo amablemente, se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. - En las guerras siempre hay perdidas, todos los que participamos lo sabíamos, Fred... - hizo una pausa que desgarró el corazón de todos. - Fred también lo sabía y lo aceptaba, él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, al igual que todos ustedes. - agregó mirando a los cuatro chicos.

- Pero, señora Weasley...

- Harry, ya no tienes razones para seguir llamándome así. - la mujer sonrió. - Ahora somos todos una familia, una gran familia - tomó las manos de su hija menor. -, y esta gran familia ya ha derramado demasiadas lágrimas, ya no quiero que lloren, que sufran o que se culpen nunca más, esta familia ya ha llorado suficiente. ¿Qué creen que Fred haría? Comenzaría a burlarse de ustedes, a decirles lo tontos que son. - su cara se ilumino un poco al recordar a su hijo, a pesar de que esos mellizos se habían metido en incontables problemas eran sus hijos y así era como ella los amaba. - En esta guerra perdí un hijo y ustedes perdieron un hermano, un amigo. - bajo la vista. - Pero ganamos otras cosas. Yo gané dos hijos. - agregó mirando radiante a Harry y Hermione. - Y ustedes ganaron unirse más, ganaron a alguien con quien compartir lo que les pasa, lo que sienten, no desaprovechen el tiempo que tienen quedándose en silencio.

"Harry tu no tienes la culpa ¿De acuerdo? Sé que yo no he ayudado a que se sintieran mejor. - Molly dejó derramar unas pocas lágrimas. - Y eso me hace una mala madre. Una madre siempre debe darle fuerzas a sus hijos, no me importa si son mi sangre o no, son mis hijos y no dejaré que se consuman en el sufrimiento, no dejaré que sigan llorando y culpándose, pero, ustedes deben prometerme que harán su parte ¿Si? - preguntó. Todos asintieron, ella sonrió. - Entonces... coman un poco, - dijo acercándoles la bandeja. - hay muchas más.

Dicho esto se alejó. Harry la vio subir, seguramente iba a hablar con el resto de la familia.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con Molly, podía ser por su falta de experiencia en el tema porque él nunca había tenido una madre, al menos no recordaba como es que era tener una, pero, a pesar de eso desde que había conocido a la señora Weasley ella había sido el referente de la madre perfecta, y eso no había cambiado, a pesar de no tener su sangre ella era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre.

Tomó una de las tartas y la probó mientras recordaba lo que ella había dicho.

Ella tenía razón en algo, ya habían llorado muertes durante diecisiete años y él no iba a permitir que siguieran haciéndolo, y, aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable y sabía que siempre se sentiría así, intento cumplir lo que Molly le había pedido, intento sonreír mientas comía… lentamente La Madriguera volvió a ser tan bulliciosa como antes, llena de voces y de risas.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Molly seguía recorriendo la casa, sonriendo, mirando a TODOS sus hijos y agradecida por poder escuchar sus risas.

Ella sabia que aunque no volvería a sentirse tan feliz como antes esos chicos la iban a ayudar.

- _Lo hiciste bien_. - se dijo a sí misma. - _Criaste héroes y... debes sentirte orgullosa de ellos. Y ahora tienes dos héroes más a tu cargo... no los abandones, no les falles. _- pensó.

Sin que se diera cuenta Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Gracias. - dijo la menor de los Weasley.

- Gracias a ti. - respondió ella. - _Después de todo._ - pensó. - _ser madre es eso, aprender todos los días y... agradecer en todo momento._


End file.
